


AHHHHH MY SHERLOCK IS IN MY OVEN(Shrek)

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Anal Sex, Bottom John, Bottom John Watson, Crack, Fetish, Homework, Hot, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Milk, Multi, Murder, Outer Space, Painful Sex, Pizza, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sherlock's Coat, Summer, Sweat, Top Sherlock, Urination, mycock - Freeform, oven, sherlock has a big dick, wiggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: If you like Sherlock X Jawn then come read our fanfic. Please don’t blame us for scaring you, we mean no harm to your mentality ;). If anything happens, I will cum pick you up and drive you to the asylum. Rules: You are forbidden to cum your food, and please remember to shower because we don’t want to smell you. Thank you and enjoy the ride.





	AHHHHH MY SHERLOCK IS IN MY OVEN(Shrek)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica/gifts).

> Jess Moriarty and Trevor Mycock  
Warning: Sex  
You have been warned  
Eat my nostril  
Drink my piss

I love Sherlock’s Urine yum, Fine dish, $420.69 

Sherlock walked in to 221B Baker Street, flapping his gay coat in the breeze as he settles down on the couch. “You’ve been naughty,” he said. “Your project was due three weeks ago and you haven’t done anything.” Jawn gave Sherlock a soft punch and childishly mumbles “It was because you gave me a hard time…” Unknowingly, Sherlock felt the urge to strip watson. He just wanted to feel Watson while admonishing him. 

“Thanks” responded jawn. 

Sherlock ripped off his pants to reveal a ten inch - no, make that ten MILE long peepee.It flapped in the breeze just like his coat.

“Ahhhhhhhh! Sherlock! I can’t!! Ahhhhhh~ You’re so big! It hurts….Ahh Sto-Stop thrusting so fast! Ahh my inside… it..IT’S COMING Ah! It’s Ah~ I waant your baby ahh, do you know Sherlock, I love your gayness for watson, I love AH! That gay sex of yours, how does jawn’s ass feel? AH! Mycock… and Jawnnn too, come and cum, have a foursome, we all have holes so we can make 

a train.”

That beautiful night, the four of us were covered in clear milky milk semen. We moaned and cow. Jawn had fantastic pepperoni nipples like freshly baked pizza right out of the oven of our intimate touch. Meanwhile, Mycock and Sherlock is enjoying their Holmescest love baked at 360 degrees for thirty to forty minutes in Jawn’s tight ass. They opened up his hot oven to check the moist pizza, it smelled salty and milky. “Ah, this is Cuming Pizza! Such delicacy!” He flushed like my penis on a hot summeryyyyy day. “Oh no! It’s overly cooked!” cried Mycock, as he shoved his nose further into johns oven ass to get a better view. “GYaH!” Jawn cried, tears and sweat and milk combined. “M-My pizza is cumming out!” A chocolate waterfall of love poured out of Jawns oven like a waterfall of water, except it wasn’t water, it was chocolatey pizza goodness, lusty sexy thicc thighs.

“The game is on,” Sherlock said. “I am game,” he moaned seductively. Your scrotum is so juicy and bouncy like tits on an even hotter summmeerryyy day .

“I know what else is juicy,” Sherlock wiggled his eyebrows seductively, because everything he does is seductive. This is a very intimate moment. He was staring intimately. “Your tongue muscle is too strong, it’s too overwhelming,” Jawn cried.

“Take it bitch” sherlock replied. “You’re the one who didn’t finish their paragraph.”   
“I haven’t been in school for years!” Jawn cried. 

“No excuses” said Sherlock as he wiggles more. Slimy, your skin i

Sherlock wiggles a lot. He’s like a worm on the street after a HOT SUUMMMEERRYYY DAY. He’s wiggling so much. Wiggle.

“He’s reaching maximum wiggle!” cried mycock. “Mycock!”

“Why are you screaming your own name?” Jawn yelled in fear. Sherlock kept wiggling.

“No, my cock!” Mycock explained. But it was too late. The milky, milk like substance milked out of sherlock like a milk explosion, milking everyone. There was so much milk substance that they got transported into an alternate dimension. But they kept doing the sex, because “That’s what people DO!”

“Who said that?” Asked shercock. Their names changed to cock, except Jawn, because he was thinking about cock enough already.

Moriarty stepped out of the shadows. “Sex.”

The magic word had been spoken. He joined in and the four of them had a lovely intimate exchange as they viewed the pizza in Jawn’s ass intently. 

Jawns’ ass cheeks jiggled in the breeze as Mycocks’ cock helicoptered around the room. Moriarty came and pissed and shitted in his pants. It was lovely.

They hit the iceberg and titanic theme comes on 

THe End

And then everybody clapped

And then I murder everybody 

Sherlock was very happy because there are new cases yay!

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry that you had to view this. I hope you enjoy and comment if you'd like more of mycock.


End file.
